Alice Cullen
by annoyed by you
Summary: Alice was just one when her parents died. thats when Esme found her and took her in.Can the Cullen's protect her and there secret? can Jasper fight his urge to bite her? can i stop asking questions? takes place in forks before Bella was born
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Twilight **

**please review when you're done reading!!!!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Esme's POV **

I love my garden it brings me piece of mind. My beautiful Daylilies are blooming and they look wonderful. (**Note: Daylilies are really pretty I have a pic of them in my profile). **I got up from the ground to get some more water in the watering can when I heard crying. I turned my head and listened to it for a few minutes.

After about five minutes of listening to whatever's crying, I ran off in that direction.

I ran through the forest searching for the source of the noise. When I came to the road I found a little baby sitting in the middle of it. I walked into the middle of the street and picked her up. She had beautiful brown hair and blue eyes. I looked around to see where she came from. About a few meters away I saw a car that was smashed against a tree.

I walked over to it and found what I guessed was her parents dead in the front seats, smashed against the dashboard. I couldn't hear their heart beats. They were dead. I looked back down at the baby in my arms and ran home.

As I entered the house I knew everyone was waiting for me, since I wasn't in the garden. Carlisle sat on the couch looking at me puzzled. I smiled at him.

I sat next to Carlisle, the baby I found sleeping soundly in my arms.

"Esme honey where did you find this baby?" asked Carlisle. I looked at the baby in my arms. "I found her on the road, and her parents were in there car dead." I told him.

Everyone looked at the baby in my arms. "Well what are we going to do about her?" Asked Rosalie.

"Well I was hoping we could keep her." I said giving Carlisle the puppy dog look. "I'm not sure that's a good idea what about the danger we would be putting her in." said Carlisle trying not to cave. "Yes but we can protect her." I told him.

"What about us don't we get a say in this?" asked Emmett.

"Alright what do you think we should do Emmett?" I asked.

"I think we should keep her, I could be her big brother" Emmett said proudly.

"I think we should." Said Rosalie.

"I say NO!" said Edward.

"I say no too, it's just too much danger" said Jasper.

"Well I say yes." I said. I looked at Carlisle and looked him right in the eyes and kissed him on the lips.

-Sigh- "fine we can keep her." Said Carlisle.

I smiled and handed the baby to him and stood up and walked over to the table and grabbed the car keys. "Rose do you want to go baby shopping with me?" I asked her. "sure mom I'll come." Said Rosalie in a happy tone.

As I walked to the door I turned around to look at the boys. "You boys better not hurt her while were gone!" I told them then me and Rosalie left.

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

After a half hour of looking for the perfect crib we found this nice AFG Venetia Convertible Sleigh Baby Crib and a nice Child Craft Willow Creek Dressing Table that is Honey pine (Honey pine is wood or it's a color not sure). After searching for the baby's crib and changing table Rose and I grabbed all the toys a baby would want.

When we got back we ordered Edward and Emmett to bring the things up and put the crib and changing table in the room on the right that's next to Carlisle and I's bedroom.

I walked into the living room and what I saw melted my heart. Jasper and the baby were playing with plastic pots.

The whole family gathered in the living room to watch them play.

"So what are we going to call her?" asked Emmett.

"How about Annabel?" Asked Rose.

"Or Rachel." Said Jasper.

"I pondered my mind thinking of a name for this little girl… then it hit me, How about Alice?" I asked the family.

"I think that's a nice name said Carlisle."

"I like that name." said Rosalie.

Edward and Emmett just nodded their heads.

Then it's settled, I picked her up, we'll call her Alice Marie Cullen

Everyone smiled at me as I took Alice up to her new room for a nap.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Did you know if you let a baby cry for five minutes straight without trying to calm it down is child abuse.**

**Hope you like the story please review!!!!!!**


	2. ch2 Feelings

**Review at the end of the story**

**XXXXXXXXXX chapter 2 XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jasper's POV**

Alice has been with us for about two months now. She's very energetic, she just loves to play and talk. When I'm around her I feel her excitement, I sense her excitement to see me every time I enter a room or when I'm playing with her. Since Alice has come into my life I've been able to control my thirst much more. I'm really glad we have Alice in our life.

I stood in the door frame of Alice's room, just watching her sleep. Alice laid in her crib wearing a pink shirt with hearts on it and light pink pants. (**NOTE:** I'm not sure they had pants when Alice was born so I'm crossing the years so they do) I could watch her for hours, seeing her lay there all peaceful and safe.

I step away from the door way just in time to see Esme walking up the stairs at human speed holding a baby bottle in her hand.

We smiled at each other as she walked into Alice's room, just in time to see she's starting to wake up. I walk over to the crib and pick up Alice and take the bottle from Esme. Esme watched as I gave the bottle to Alice with loving eyes.

After feeding Alice her breakfast I brought her down stairs where everyone was sitting trying to see where we will move to next.

"How about somewhere in Alaska?" asked Edward.

"But what city?" asked Rosalie?

"You mean like White Mountain?" I said, as I walked down the stairs and put Alice down.

"Everyone looked like they were thinking about it till Carlisle told us to pack our bags". I left Alice with Carlisle and went to pack my bags.

**Carlisle's POV **

I love having Alice in our family. She makes me feel younger and not a three hundred something year old vampire. I love watching my son Jasper playing with Alice. She's just to adorable.

I watch Alice walk over to her toys and pick one up to chew on. She's do for a checkup soon and I'll have to give her a shot to make sure she grows a little more because she looks a little too small for her age.

I walked over to Alice and picked her up, and took her to her room. I put her in her crib so I could pack her things in her carrier bag. When I was done I put Alice on the floor to play while I put up the baby gate, and left the room to pack my own things.

**Rosalie's POV **

I love having Alice here with us! She's like the daughter I couldn't have. I love taking her shopping and putting her in different out fits.

After I was done packing I went to play with Alice.

Alice was sitting with her back to the gate. I easily stepped over her and the gate. I kneeled to her level and tickled her. I laughed as she squealed in excitement as she crawled away from me. I watched her crawl to her crib and grabbed it for support and started to walk across the room trying to hide from my.

Alice sat behind her crib thinking I couldn't see her.

I called Jasper to come here at vampire volume.

As soon as Jasper was here I told him to find Alice. Jasper walked to the crib quietly and shouted Boo. Alice squealed in Joy as Jasper picked her up. I watched Jasper and Alice play some more before leaving to put my thing's away in my car.

**Jasper's POV**

I Played with Alice until Esme came and told me it was time to leave. I picked Alice up as well as our stuff and left the room, and headed down stairs and to the garage. I buckled Alice in her car seat in the back seat of my Truck. Then I Drove us to the air port and to our new life in Alaska.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**White Mountain is a small town with like only 204 kids in high school. (I looked it up on the internet.)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!  
And thx to those who reviewed the first chapter. Next chapter Alice will be older. **

**I know this chapter was so so.**


End file.
